Stay With Me OS Bartheill
by AvalonsQueen
Summary: Stay With Me


**OS Noël 2016**

 _ **~ Just Like Robert Landy ~**_

* * *

 **Heyya people ! Donc voila comme promis, l'OS de Noël. Je n'ai surtout pas envie de spoiler, donc je ne vais pas donner de musique à écouter. Bon aller si : Raging de Kygo. J'ai écrit l'OS en l'écoutant en repeat d'ailleurs, mais bon. Donc je m'excuse d'avance, mais je crois que je viens d'écrire l'oeuvre de ma vie. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cet OS, mais avant mettez vous bien dans l'ambiance de Noël. Fixez votre sapin pendant 30 seconds, mangez la moitié de votre calendrier de l'avent (gardez le reste pour après l'OS /SPOIL : vous en aurez besoin\\\\) et pensez à Yann en train de boire du Champagne face à la de cheminée. C'est fait ? Bien.**

* * *

Yann regardait la Belle illuminer le ciel sombre de Paris. Cette couleur brune et orange de la Tour Eiffel perçait l'horizon. Tâche d'ambre dans le ciel bleu roi qui annonçait la nuit de Noël, elle l'avait bercé depuis son commencement. Le ciel, lui n'avait pas changé, agrémenté des couleurs grisâtres de la capitale, passant du vert au brun, au gré des saisons.

Depuis quelques années, il avait pris le temps de regarder les rares étoiles que les parisiens pouvaient apercevoir tard dans la nuit. Ici Saturne, là-bas, au dessus de Montmartre, la Grande Ourse. Le lourd manteau pollution n'avait cessé de croître, mais n'avait pas caché la voûte céleste de ses brefs points lumineux.

La brise de l'hiver, cinglante, gelant les espoirs et les rêves d'enfants, lui brûlait la gorge, passant par ses narines, soufflant la vie par ses poumons. Dans ses oreilles, sifflantes sous les chansons vives du vent, les cris d'enfants, émerveillés, caressaient ses tympans. Ses yeux myosotis, fatigués de fixer ce plafond infini, en quête d'un ultime souffle de vie, passèrent du bleu aspirant, aux milles couleurs de son salon. La vitre du balcon, le séparant de la joie et de la jeunesse, laissait passer ces lumières, reflétant le sacré.

Au dessus de la cheminée, couronnée de fleurs hivernales, rouges, jaunes et blanches, un portrait de famille, immortalisé quelques mois auparavant, gelant les sourires de ces sept Hommes, imprimés pour l'éternité sur ce papier. Trois enfants, deux assis sagement sur le sol, et le plus jeune assis sur les genoux d'un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant. Cet homme était encadré par deux individus souriants gaiement, l'un âgé, l'autre plus jeune, embrassant une femme rousse qu'il tenait par la taille. Ces sept personnages étaient habillés comme pour les photos officielles, tous se tenant droit, mais gardant le sourire prometteur.

Le regard de Yann, coulé par le froid lui arrachant des larmes de vie, descendit pour se perde dans feuillage vert du sapin, illuminé de milles feux. Le conifère avait embaumé de cette odeur de fête le salon depuis qu'il y avait été dressé, deux semaines auparavant. Tous l'avaient décoré, voulant oublier les dernières nouvelles qui rappelaient à chacun la fin proche de cette éternité heureuse. Ils avaient décidé de fermer les yeux, de ne pas y penser, de vivre en carpe diem. Bientôt, le sapin finira par se mourir, comme ce bonheur.

Magalie hurla de joie, arrachant a l'aide de ses mains d'enfant de quatre ans les emballages dorés, aux côté de son frère Alban. Elle se redressa sur ses petites jambes et sauta dans les bras de Malcolm. Elle avait cette même peau légèrement plus claire, et des cheveux bruns courants vers le noir. Sa mère vint s'accroupir auprès d'Alban, leurs cheveux roux se confondants. Frôlant le visage de son fils, elle attrapa un paquet, rouge, posé sous l'arbre. Elle se retourna et l'offrit à son fiancé qui tenait toujours leur fille dans les bras. Malcolm reposa la petite et enlaça sa dulcinée.

Yann savait. Il savait qu'il devait se joindre à leur bonheur, pour le préserver. Le froid continuait de geler ses membres faibles, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le froid ne le brûlait pas plus qu'a son quotidien, il ne sentait plus le fluide consumer ses veines.

Malcolm s'avança vers l'homme assis sur une chaise, près de la cheminée. Il n'était pas grand, le visage fatigué. Ses cheveux, auparavant chocolats avaient laissé place au blanc hivernal de la vieillesse. Malcolm, de sa main balzane, lui tendit une enveloppe, puis le serra dans ses bras. Il lui parlait à l'oreille, de cette complicité père et fils.

Le plus petit individu de la fête s'était retrouvé contre la baie vitrée, collant son petit nez contre la glace, regardant Yann de ses yeux bruns. L'admiration du garçon âgé de quelques années le regardant par la fenêtre, tira le rêveur de ses pensées. Il savait que c'était le moment pour lui d'y aller, mais il avait peur de gâcher cette ambiance. Les festivités de Noël avaient toujours étés là pour lui rendre courage. Il ne pouvait se permettre de partir comme ça tel un voleur. Il observa encore une fois le salon scintillant. Personne n'avait vraiment changé de place. Alban, émerveillé, Magalie heureuse, Enola et Malcom amoureux. Finalement son regard toucha la chaise désormais vide. Son occupant avait du migrer vers la cuisine, de ses pas faibles, mais toujours sûrs d'eux. Yann tourna le tête doucement vers le paysage qu'il avait abandonné pour se donner à la contemplation de ses humains. L'infini l'appelait, il le sentait. De son cri envoûtant, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il le charmait.

Le bruit de glissement de la vitre le séparant de la société, résonna dans son crane réveillant la bête endormie. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, puissant comme un buffle, douce comme le lait.

-Pourquoi tu restes là ?

Tant d'inquiétude berçait cette voix, mêlée au regret. Yann savait que la voix avait deviné qu'il était bientôt temps pour lui de partir.

-Ne restes pas dehors... Tu vas attraper froid.

-Non ça va... Je ne sens plus rien. Ça se passe bien à l'intérieur ?

-Oui. Ils sont heureux, c'est-ce qui compte. Magalie ressemble tellement à Malcolm quand il était petit... Ça nous donne un sacré coup de vieux...

-Martin ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis content qu'ils soient venus tous les cinq.

-Je sais Yann. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'en rendes compte. Je sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde, ces dernier temps, surtout pour toi. Mais tu sais, même si notre fils à grandi, nos petits enfant ont besoin de nous. Être grand père vaut le coup, je te le promet.

Yann tourna ses yeux fatigué vers l'amour se vie. Martin n'était pas autant abîmé par la vieillesse que lui, même s'il était désormais possible de confondre leurs âges. Sous ses rides et ses cheveux blancs, Martin était resté le Martin de 25 ans, enfantin, trop jeune pour la cruauté du monde.

-C'est vrai... Je n'ai pas vu tout ça arriver... Je nous revois encore quand Malcolm avait débarqué, chamboulant notre vie, sortant de cet avion malgache... J'étais si heureux, et si effrayé de mal faire les choses... Et puis il a eu 10 ans, il est entré au collège, puis 18 ans, il a eut son bac, ensuite 20 ans, il a rencontré Enola, et maintenant 30 ans et trois enfants. Comment tout ça a pu m'échapper ?

Martin se pencha vers Yann, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser d'adieu, tous les deux le savaient, mais Martin refusait de le réaliser.

-Ne tarde pas trop dehors... Malcolm a une enveloppe pour toi.

Et il reparti, de ses pas traînants d'homme de 80 ans.

C'était finit désormais. Il avait donné ses dernière forces dans son baiser. Il les avaient gardées exprès pour Martin. Il laissa tomber sa main, qui buta contre la roue froide de son fauteuil roulant. La chimiothérapie lui avait tout volé, le tuant à petit feu, plus vite de le cancer lui-même. L'appel du ciel de Paris devenu noir, se fit de plus en plus assourdissant. Ce n'était désormais plus des chants envoûtants, mais des chants de guerre, tonnants. Il ferma ses yeux azurs, inspirant l'air foudroyant citronné. Adieu...

 **A.**


End file.
